rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayED Cerulean the Insufferable (PC)
* Name: Cerulean T'K'Nchtlkt aka Cerulean The Insufferable ** Note: He believes that "Insufferable" means "one who does not suffer" * Race: T'skrang Pale One * Discipline: Ba'ru-C'li Current Money: 50 SP Current Legend Points: 70 Initial Character Build = Character Info = Physical Description Cerulean T'K'Nchtlkt (pronounced Suh-roo-lee-uhn Tick-nick-lick) is of above average build for a Pale One T'skrang standing a little under 6 feet tall with a tail of roughly the same length. His skin is a very light blue with dark blue highlights on the extremities. He bears many scars, each of which have been given names and dubious origin stories. Motivations, and Fears Like most Ba'ru-C'li, Cerulean seeks to improve his own power first and foremost. Of secondary importance would be spreading the word of the superiority of the T'skrang. A close third is seeking personal fame and glory, especially amongst the T'skrang. His fears include fading into obscurity, being labeled as an honorless coward, and spiders. Moral Code Best summed up by the concept of "J'teb ba'thla", the state of being that all Ba'ru-C'li strive to attain. Literally translated as "I am filled with honor" this describes both perfect physical prowess, mastery of one's skills, and possessing an overwhelming sense of self satisfaction. Ba'ru-C'li derive this satisfaction from the admiration of their equals and especially by that of their superiors. Anything that undercuts this (insults, taunts, etc) must therefore be met with equivalent words, action, or force. He will never attack a clearly weaker or otherwise unworthy opponent since there is no honor in the easily defeated (Horrors excluded). Neither is there honor in fighting an overwhelmingly powerful enemy since as the inferior in this situation it is dishonorable to the enemy to provide so poor an opponent*. Dying for one's cause is also not honorable except in special circumstances. A formal challenge from a worthy opponent cannot be refused since this would lower him in the eyes of others. * Some T'skrang mistake this concept for cowardliness. History Born and raised underground in caves near the Scytha Mountains, Cerulean had a fairly violent childhood. His clan had strict rules regarding the behavior of children and expectations that they would follow the code of the Ba'ru C'li, and nothing pleased Cerulean more than this. He sought the great power that the Way of the Dragon could grant to an honorable T'skrang. The ideal of T'skrang superiority was drilled into him and he accepted it without question. After his apprenticeship ended, he continued training as a warrior so he could join his brothers and father in fighting the horrors that came on occasion from the near by mountains and attacked his village. Once he was of sufficient age and experience, he was allowed to join them. His fellow warriors (save one) all said that he was one of the most skilled they had seen in a long time. However his long time rival, K'stano the Bold, did not care to be outdone by Cerulean and challenged him to one-on-one combat. Cerulean refused on the grounds that he considered K'stano to be reacting out of jealousy rather than of honor which K'stano denied. When K'stano revealed that Cerulean had refused his challenge, the village shunned him and exiled him to the far west. In order to recover his honor and abilities, Cerulean was required to receive forgiveness from 1000 T'skrang. Only then would The Great Dragon forgive Cerulean and restore his honor. After a year of traveling to Jariss, Cerulean spent the next three years seeking out T'skrang from whom he could receive forgiveness. After finally receiving his 1000th forgiveness The Great Dragon restored Cerulean's powers. = Stats = Attributes * Dex: 19 (Raised Once) * Str: 14 * Tou: 14 * Per: 13 * Wil: 11 * Cha: 12 Combat Steps * Unarmed Damage: 6 * Initiative: 8 (-2 for Armor) * Physical Def: 9 * Spell Def: 7 * Social Def: 7 * Mystic Armor: 2 (Willpower + Espagra-Scale Cloak) * Physical Armor: 8 (Stacked hardened leather + Espagra-Scale Cloak) Health and Recovery * Wound Threshold: 10 * Recovery Tests: 3 per day * Death Rating: 60 * Unconsciousness Rating: 48 * Permanent Damage: 3 ** Blood Knuckles - 2 ** Wall Walk - 1 Karma * Current Karma: 6 * Karma Maximum: 25 * Karma Die: d6 * Legend Point cost: 5 LP = Talents = Discipline Talents: * Thread Weaving: 1 * Avoid Blow: 3 * Trap Initiative: 3 * Blend In: 4 * Detect Trap: 4 * Silent Walk: 4 * Unarmed Combat: 5 (+1 Blood Oath) Core Talents: * Durability: 4 * Karma Ritual: 4 Optional Talents: * Navigation: 1 * Acrobatic Strike: 2 * Lock Picking: 2 * Lizard Leap: 2 * Swimming: 2 * Disguise Self: 3 * Throwing Weapons: 4 = Skills = Knowledge: * Dragons of the Fourth World: 1 * Horror Lore: 1 Artisan: Epic Poetry: 2 Languages: * Speak Language: 2 ** Native: Hurgh-jat (Dark Tounge, a T'skrang dialect) ** Dwarven * Read/Write Languages 1 ** T'skrang Other: * Haggle: 2 * Streetwise: 1 = Gear = * CARE Package (Complimentary Adventurer's Required Equipment) ** Adventurer’s Kit (backpack, bedroll, flint & steel, torch, waterskin, large sack) ** Artisan Tools (T'skrang rhyming dictionary, quality parchment, writing ink, and quills) ** Tail Weapon (short sword, size 2) ** Traveler’s Garb (soft boots, shirt, belt, robe or breeches, traveler’s cloak) ** Trail Rations (1 week) * Weapons ** 10 Throwing Daggers ** Tail Weapon (short sword, size 2) * Armor - Physical/Mystic Rating, Initiative Penalty ** Hardened Leather Armor (T'skrang Adapted) - 5/0, 1 ** Espagra-scale Cloak - 3/1, 1 (only when stacked) * Blood Charms ** Blood Knuckles (Hands) * Magic Items ** Huntsman's Boots ** Medium Light Quartz ** Cloaksense Brooch ** Fire Starter ** Firefly Chalk ** 2 Healing Potions ** 2 Salves of Closure * Other Gear ** Tent ** Iron Pot ** Healing Kit ** 6 yards rope ** Navigation Charts ** Map Case ** Whistle ** Thieves Tools ** 2 small sacks ** 10 Sparkle Rings = Legend Point Log = Episode 1: *Earned ** 2172 from Combat ** 700 from RP stuff *Spent ** 115 on Karma (23pts) ** 1,300 on Avoid Blow from 3 -> 5 *Remaining: 1,457 Episode 2: *Earned ** 0 from Combat ** 0 from RP stuff *Spent ** - *Remaining = Journals = When Dizzy Met Cerulean A short poem on the story thus far...